A Night To Remember
by ShipsRoyale
Summary: Cartson fic. Agent Peggy Carter and Agent Jack Thompson are put in a mission together. Things take an interesting turn.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN AGENT CARTER, ITS ACTORS, OR ANY OF ITS RIGHTS. I am pretending that the fashions and morals of the time mix with modern times.**

It was just a regular day at the office. Agent Peggy Carter was sitting at her desk at the SSR, waiting for an actual assignment that required her expertise as a field agent, and not a secretary. She often wondered if these apes knew the alphabet, it was quite simple really, 26 letters. You put the files in their designated letter, in alphabetical order. She should file all of them under D for Dumbass. She couldn't help smirk at herself for that. Which turned into giggling for some reason.

She stopped and berated herself. She did not giggle, she was an SSR agent and if she ever wanted the respect of the men, she need act like one. But they were so infuriatingly stupid, and arrogant. They were all wankers, save for Sousa and Thompson. She couldn't quite figure out why she didn't hate Thompson. Since their trip to Belarus, she couldn't quite figure out what was happening between them. She didn't know why she didn't resent him, he was quite contemptuous. And arrogant, and handsome- though she would never tell him that.

"Carter, Thompson my office, now." Chief Dooley called out to them. Thompson held the door open for her.

"I've got a mission for you. Undercover. There's a gala right here in New York. A lot of high end members of Leviathan and former members of HYDRA are supposed to be there. I need you two to go undercover and scout them out. There is a room in the back and I need you two to grab the file labeled "Black Widow Initiative" it is supposed to be connected to Leviathan. Get in, grab the file, and get out. No complications and don't draw attention to yourselves."

"With all due respect, Sir, I can do this mission by myself. And although Carter showed exemplary work in Belarus, this is easily a one man op." Thompson spoke up.

"What's the matter Thompson, don't think you could handle a night out with me?" Carter replied, looking at Thompson, smile and raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Sweetheart, you wish." Thompson replied, smirking.

"Enough with the flirting you two. You go alone, Thompson, and you draw attention to yourself, they will be on the lookout for a male. Carter goes alone, and you draw the attention of the males, you go as a couple, and you're less suspicious." Dooley answered, clearly fed up with these two.

"Couple?" Both Thompson and Carter asked incredulously.

"Can you two be professional for one night?" Dooley rubbed his forehead. "Be ready at 5 p.m. Friday. Dress elegantly, these are high end people. Thompson, pick Carter up and play nice you two. Establish your covers. Work through them today and tomorrow. We cannot afford to mess this up. You're dismissed."

"Yes, Sir." Both of them answered. Again Thompson held the door for Carter.

"You ready to become Mrs. Jack Thompson, Carter?" Jack asked arrogantly as he followed her to her desk.

Carter let out a heavy sigh. "According to these documents, we're not married, thank God."

"Why, don't plan on taking on the name Thompson anytime soon?" Jack asked, clearly amused.

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response."

"So, what is your cover?" Thompson asked, curious.

"I am a Russian model, apparently, and I must go as your lady of the week. Great." She said sarcastically.

"With legs like that I'd believe it–ow! Carter, you pack a mean punch." Thompson said, chuckling and rubbing his shoulder where she punched him.

"Well it would teach you right. Now sit, and behave yourself. We need to learn our covers."

"Deal. My name is Logan O'Brien, business man and entrepreneur. Apparently I started a dummy corporation for which I am CEO. Great. What's your name?"

"Natalia Romanoff. Interesting."

*Friday at 4 p.m.*

"Angie, it's a date, not a wedding."

"English, please let me help you out. Besides this red lipstick would look killer on you! He's gonna swoon. What's his name anyway? Describe him to me."

"You can see him when he picks me up. His name is Logan. He's blonde, tall, strong build, pretty handsome. He also has that air of confidence that is borderline arrogant, but is suits him, and quite honestly it makes him that much more attractive."

"Wow, looks like he's got you wrapped around his finger."

"Hardly." Carter replied.

"Maybe this date will lead to, tonight, if you know what I mean–"

"ANGIE! You're insufferable. I hesitantly accepted this date. I'm not quite sure it will lead to something. This might be the last one we have. Ever."

"Really, English? He that bad? Oh, well. I guess I'll find out how bad he is when I see you tomorrow. IF I see you tomorrow."

"ANGIE! Give it a rest, I will be coming back tonight. You will see me tonight."

"Hey Peg, there's a Logan here to see you!" Sarah the slut called out to her.

"Alright, I'll be down. Thanks." Carter replied.

"Well, English let's go meet Blondie." Angie said. Both girls walked downstairs, arms looped together. Jack was speaking to the 'Warden' when Angie handed her off to Jack. "Wow, you were right English, he is handsome." Carter blushed, and made a face to Angie to let her know she should shut up. Carter looped her hand around Jack's arm.

"Well then, I guess we should get going. You look lovely, Peg." Jack said. The walked over to Jack's car, and he opened the door for her. After they drove for a while– the gala was about 20 minutes away– Jack started talking. "Handsome, huh?" He asked, equal parts amused and cocky.

"Oh shut up." Carter replied, and rolled her eyes.

"I'm just saying." He eyed her up and down. "You wearing that to our fancy gala?"

"No, but I told the tenants of my apartment that this was a date, so I couldn't very well dress up in a gown. I'm going to change now." Carter said as they pulled into the SSR.

He walked into the dressing room with her "Keep your eyes forward, Thompson. I swear, if I see you so much as glance my way, I will punch you so fast, you would get whiplash. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am." Jack said, as he started to undress and change into his fancier suit.

She started removing her dress, but she couldn't reach the zipper. She wondered how she even got the damn thing on, when she realized Angie had helped her put it on. Then she cursed the fashion designers of the world for making zippers women couldn't reach by themselves.

"Ehm. Jack. It appears I require some assistance." Carter said, swallowing her pride.

"With what?" Jack asked, his voice muffled as he pulled his shirt over his head, leaving him bare chested.

"This zipper. I can't reach the blasted thing and we are wasting precious time." Carter said.

"Alright." Jack said, walking over to her side of the locker room. He pushed her hair over her shoulder, and slowly pulled the zipper down, his breath fanning her neck. The tension in the room rose, and the sexual tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. "All set." He said, his voice a little shaky.

"Thanks." Carter cleared her throat, and the moment passed. Jack walked back over to the other side. They both carried on changing in silence. But that moment had shifted something. Unfortunately, Peggy had no more luck with her new 'little black dress' that apparently all the models wore.

"Jack, it seems I require your assistance again." He walked over with his dark black suits, and zipped her up. The air of intimacy settled over them again. She turned around and was mere inches away from Jack's face.

"Can you help me with this bow tie?" Jack asked. Peggy grabbed his bow tie and tied it for him. She smoothed her hand over his lapels.

"All set." Peggy smiled. "We should get going. Don't want to be late." And the moment passed. But the shift between them was greater.

After that, they travelled together in silence. The air was tense. "You could pull off being a model, though you have quite the mean swing. You sure they didn't give you the super soldier serum?" Jack asked, the banter returning.

"Shut up, unless you want another one. Lord help you if I did get the serum."

"Alright, we're here. Are you ready ."

"As ready as I will be." He pulled up, slapped the valet a couple of dollars, and opened her door. She put one foot out and then the next, and all Jack could think of was leg and creamy, white skin. He just wanted to rub his hands up and up, until– "Logan, take my hand." And he helped her out. Damn she looked hot.

Quite the hot couple the two of them made, with her in a little black dress, smokey eye, and red searing lips, waiting to be kissed. And him with his broad shoulders, dark suits, and a shirt that was a bit too tight, muscles outlined. His hair gelled up, the dirty blonde as nice as ever.

"You cut quite figure in that dress, Romanoff. Why don't you wear these kind of outfits around the office?" Jack said, trying to lighten the mood.

She dug her nails into his arm where it was looped around. "Shut up."

"You think that would deter me, but that only made you hotter, doll. Logan O'Brien's the name. thanks." He nodded to the patron as he led them in. the party was in full swing by then.

"I have a tracking and listening device in my hand bag. Get me close enough to that man over there, and I can tag him."

"Who is that?" Jack asked.

"Did you even read the file?" Carter hissed. "He is Vladimir Pukushnin. He is rumored to be a head of Leviathan."

"Alright. Let's dance." Jack replied.

"What?" Carter was not ready for this after their intimate moment.

"It is the only way you can inconspicuously get close to him. I promise I'll behave myself." Jack said, oozing charm and showing his award winning smile.

"It's not you I'm worried about." Carter muttered.

"What was that?" Jack asked, half amused, and half genuinely curious.

"Nothing. Let's go dance." And right when she said that, she let out a string of curses, as a fast paced salsa song came on. "Know how to salsa, Logan?" Carter asked.

"I do." Carter looked surprised. "Don't look so surprised Romanoff, I know a thing or two about dancing." He put his arm around her waist and pulled her close, they were breathing the same air.

And suddenly they were dancing, and the world around them faded. He twirled her around, and then pulled her close back again, and then he dipped her, and picked her up again. The music changed into a waltz, and off they went waltzing. When she got close enough, she tagged their target.

"Let's go get that file and get out of here." Carter said, she was tired of feeling this way.

"Okay." Jack breathed into her ear. Then he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the back room where the files were supposed to be. Carter bent down to pick the lock with her bobby pin, and her dress rode up. "As much as I appreciate the view, you should hurry up." The door clicked open.

"Stay here and stand watch, I'll grab the file, it is what you think I do best." Carter said, her voice saturated with sarcasm.

"Carter, hurry up, someone's coming." Jack hissed. Carter grabbed the file and walked out. "Sorry." Jack said, and she stopped short. Suddenly he pushed her against the wall and his mouth was on hers. His hand was pressed up on the wall next to her, and suddenly he stepped forward so their bodies were flush together. His hand found her waist, and rested on her upper thigh as Carter wrapped her thigh around his waist. The kiss deepened as his tongue licked into her mouth. A throat clearing snapped them out of their reverie, and Jack pulled away hesitantly. "Just trying to get a little privacy, with the lady." Jack answered, smiling at the guard.

"I would too, a lady like that, but you can't be here." The guard answered.

"Alright, we'll leave. Sorry." Jack answered, and pulled Carter with him. They quickly exited and the ride back to the SSR was awkward and filled with silence. When they entered the office, it was empty. Carter put the file on Dooley's desk, and there was a note that said 'Carter, Thompson will be back in the office tomorrow, had to go chase down a lead. See you tomorrow'

"Dooley is out for the evening. We should go change and you should drop me off, I have a 10 o'clock curfew." She checked the clock. "And it's 9 o'clock right now, so…" she trailed off, there was still something in the air.

"You go in, I'll be in in a minute." Jack replied. Carter nodded and walked into the changing room and realized she couldn't reach her zipper. Then Jack entered.

"Jack, I–" she looked up and he had that dark, lustful look in his eyes. She backed up a little.

"You know, you put up this tough exterior, and you act like nothing affects you. But I saw you, after I kissed you. And the way you reacted, the…" Jack took a few steps forward, and Carter took a few steps back, until her back hit the wall. Jack kept walking forward, he put his hand on the wall next to her head and leaned in. "When you put your leg around me, I nearly short circuited. But, I didn't ask you to do that, hell we didn't even need it for the ruse. I think, what you need is to be thoroughly _fucked._"

Peggy whimpered and he leaned in and kissed her. She responded and opened her mouth to him. And then he kissed down her neck and kissed his way back to her ear where he caught her earlobe in his mouth. "Tell me to stop. Just say the word and I'll stop and we will never bring this up again." He continued to kiss down her neck, and he reached a hand behind her back and pulled on her zipper. He pulled it down, and brought his hand to the front of her strapless dress, and started pulling it down.

"Don't." She whispered hoarsely.

"Don't what? Don't pull your dress down, don't run my hand up your thigh, don't kiss your neck? Don't what?" Jack replied.

"Don't stop." And then the floodgates opened. He kissed her hard, and put them flush together again. He pulled the front of her dress, and took off the rest of it. She was just clad in a black, lacy bra and panties. He growled. She pulled at his shirt, and opened it, taking it off. She then started touching as much as of skin as she could grab.

"Slow down sweetheart. I run this show." He said as he pinned her hands above her head. He palmed her breasts, and he ran his hand down her creamy skin and grabbed her waist. He hooked his fingers on her panties and pulled them down. She gasped, and managed to get her hands down from where they were pinned. She pulled down his zipper and fished out his cock, it was large and hard. He positioned himself at her entrance, and pushed. They both groaned. Then he started moving, in and out, harder and faster.

"Yes, yes, yes. OHMYGOD JACK YES!" She screamed as she orgasmed. And he kept going until she had 2 more orgasms and then he came. He stayed in her for a few more minutes and then he pulled out. He helped her get dressed and he drove her home.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Peggy was expecting there to be awkwardness between the two of them or that he wanted something more than one night. Little did she know that she was right. 

He wanted many nights. And so did she. 

She stepped into the bullpen all high heels, red lips, curves, and confidence. She walked over to her desk, which was next to Jack's and sat down. She greeted Sousa and glanced over at Jack. She was nervous about what he was going to say. He just looked over at her, side smirked, and said, "Morning cupcake." She sighed, thankful that things weren't awkward. 

"Morning to you to Sweetheart." She sneered at him, more with tease then malice. He smiled again, and she felt hotter. Then she raised an eyebrow at him and he winked. Then she felt herself get wet. This was nonsense, she always knew him to be handsome, but this was ridiculous.

She crossed her legs, which drew Jack's attention to them and he smirked and raised an eyebrow at her. He winked again. She cleared her throat and got to work. 

The rest of the day was passing by uneventful, when she started to day dream. She was staring at a file, her chair pointed towards Jack's desk. Then her mind floated to last night. The way he danced, the way he took control of the situation, the way he was such an amazing kisser. Then she thought of him pinning her to wall and fucking her like there was no tomorrow. Her grip on the document tightened. His mouth working while his dick pounded into her. She was so turned on by her daydream and she became impossibly wet. She clenched her thighs to relieve something when Jack cleared his throat.

She looked up and a blush covered her cheeks, confirming Jack's thoughts. He looked her up and down, licked his lips, and winked at her again. Then he said, "I'll help you with that later." A sentence innocent enough to mean helping her with work to prying ears, but to her meant something else. And she almost whimpered at the implication. She watched as he swaggered off to Chief's office. She needed to get over this man with the sex capabilities of a Norse God. The rest of the day passed and Jack was sent on a mission and she was jealous because she would not be allowed to go on solo missions. 

She stayed behind working on a lead on Leviathan. Soon she was the only one left in the office, after a goodbye from Daniel and a sideways glance from Dooley as he exited.  
It wasn't until the doors to the elevator opened that she realized that Jack had yet to return. Until now that was. 

He walked in cautiously and slowly, as if walking would hurt him.  
"Carter. Where's Chief?" 

"He's gone out for the rest of the night. Are you alright?" Peggy asked. 

"Yeah fine, a bit bruised. But I took some pain meds that should kick in soon. Got into a little bit of trouble back there, but I fought my way through it." He answered. 

By the end of his sentence Peggy was already taking control of the situation. 

"Sit on this desk, I'll be right back." She left and came back with some medical supplies. 

"You know," he started slyly, "seeing you order me around with that mouth of yours is really hot. Makes me wonder what else that mouth is capable of." 

Peggy rolled her eyes, face not betraying the fact that he had conjured up some salacious images.

"Just shut up and take off your shirt." 

"I bet you say that to all the guys." 

"Jack. Just take off your bloody shirt." She stated with her back to him, preparing some supplies

should he need stitches. 

"You first." 

"Jack." She turned around sharply, he had started to unbutton his shirt and she became distracted with his collar bone. Then he winced. 

"Little help?" Wordlessly, she started to unbutton his shirt and helped him take it off. Then she helped take off his undershirt. And again she was distracted by a shirtless Thompson. "See something you like?" He asked, cockily. She cleared her throat and got to work. Cleaning and checking his bruising. She started poking and prodding his bare chest. 

She didn't realize that she has stepped further between his legs and that they were breathing the same air. She suddenly became conscious of this fact and her breathing sped up, each intake of breath bringing her breasts closer to his chest. She finally looked up after Thompson grabbed her wrist. He slowly stood up, but she only backed up a little. He took a step forward and she took a step back, and this kept happening until she was about 1 foot away from the wall. He looked at her, and brought his head down to her ear. "You just can't keep your hands off of me." He said.

"Admit it, you want me," he whispered huskily, "I want to hear you say you want me. I want to watch the words flow from those perfect red lips. Say it and I'll make you scream my name." She whimpered. 

"I want you." She said. He clicked his tongue three times. 

"You're going to have to do better than that." 

She looked up. "I need you to make me scream." He smiled down at her. 

"Perfect." And then his mouth latched onto hers. She kissed him back just as feverishly. Lust was coming off of them in waves. He pushed her the 1 foot and trapped her between himself and the wall. His hand found her waist and again she lifted and wrapped her leg around his waist. His other hand found her breast. And slowly traveled down. He unzipped her pants. His hand reaching around and grabbing her ass. She moaned. 

"Someone's excited," he uttered before his mouth landed on hers. He licked into her mouth and then his hand landed right where she wanted him. Unfortunately her underwear still separated his hand and where she wanted him. She whimpered again, and her hips shot up. "Slow down there, Tiger. What did I tell you? I'm in charge now." She sighed. 

His hand moved up a bit and then lowered his hand underneath her underwear. He felt her smooth skin, and she gasped as his hand found her clit and rubbed it. She closed her eyes.

"Peggy." She grunted. "Peggy." Again she was unresponsive. "Carter." He said more firmly, and she opened her eyes and stared into his blue orbs as he continued to rub her. "Keep your eyes open, sweetheart." He uttered roughly. And she did. He continued to rub her until she couldn't take it and breathed, "Jack please." 

"Please what?" He asked 

"Jack. I need you." She replied. 

"You need me to do what?" 

"I need you inside me." He put two fingers in, barely penetrating her. 

"No." 

"Tell me what you need." 

"I need you to fuck me with your hand." He smirked. 

"Attagirl" and then his fingers were pounding into her. At the same time his thumb was rubbing her clit, his mouth was swallowing her cries and his other hand was massaging her breast. He kept going, and he could feel she was close. 

"Come for me, sweetheart" he whispered in her ear and she came undone, screaming. He worked her through her orgasm, as she came down, he was still kissing her. "You are quite the screamer." He said.

And then she grabbed her lapels and kissed him hard. He quickly regained control of the situation and pinned her arms to the wall. He pulled off her pants and undid his zipper with one hand. He pulled out his dick and in another moment he was in her. They both moaned. He slowly started pushing into her, in and out. In and out. 

"Faster. Harder. Deeper." Peggy cried, and he complied. Soon he was pounding into her as she was screaming. "Yes. Yes. Yes. Ohmygod. Yes. Yes. Yes." 

"You were turned on earlier, weren't you? You were thinking of doing this again, weren't you?" He said. "Answer and I'll make you come faster and harder than you ever have before." 

"Yes. Yes, I was. Ohmygod. Yes." And then he was pounding into her double time. Her walls clenched around him as she came. Hard. She came three times before he did. After they were done, he pulled out of her and he drove her back to the Griffith. As she opened and stepped out of his car, Jack called out to her. 

"Peggy." She looked at him. 

"Have a nice night, hope I don't keep you up." And then he winked and she melted. Yeah, there was no way she was getting to sleep now.


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY FOR THE SPORADIC UPDATES! I kinda stole this idea from a fic about Skyeward. I DO NOT OWN AGENT CARTER OR ANY MARVEL CHARACTER**

In the following days Thompson and her flirtations had been through the roof. Of course they hadn't gone too far, and if anyone at the office notice, they didn't say anything-except for Chief Dooley of course.

"I swear to God, Jack! I will rip off your arm and beat you with it!" Peggy exclaimed while they were in the file cabinet, filing away.

"Jeez, Carter relax. It's not that big of a deal." Jack replied, exasperated look etched onto his face.

"Repeat after me Jack: z. What letter comes after C?" Peggy asked, frustrated.

"W for Who the fuck cares?"

"No, D as in dumbass. You don't think it's a big deal but what if we need the files then because you STILL don't know your alphabet, we have to look in here for it for Lord knows how long."

"I could think of a few things to pass the time." Jack replied, smug smile firmly in place. Peggy blushed.

"Oh shut up. And just file these correctly."

"Peggy, Thompson you're wanted in Chief's office." Sousa called out to them.

"Saved by the bell." Thompson smirked.

They walked side by side across the bullpen.

"Yes, Chief?" They asked simultaneously.

"Close the door." Jack did. And Peggy sat down, followed by Jack resting his hip and part of his ass on her armchair. She glared daggers at him.

"Yeah, boss?" Thompson asked, ignoring her.

"I have another undercover op specially picked out for the two of you."

"What filing?" Jack replied looking down at Peggy, though he knew she was more capable than that. In response Peggy just pushed Hus hip off the armchair and he almost fell off. His grin deepened.

"Enough you two. This is a long term op. We have recently intercepted messages that claim that there is a suburban neighborhood that is a front for illegal arms and information trafficking, all being given the Leviathan. It is in upstate New York. It is very preen and high society."

"If you know the location and the information is valuable, why not coordinate with the U.S. army and stage an ambush?" Peggy asked intently.

"The problem is we don't know if the information is legitimate and if we cut off this supplier Leviathan will find a more untraceable one. And then we are out of look." I need you two to go undercover for 6-8 months as newlyweds. Your mission is to collect evidence against them, infiltrate, and sabotage from within. After 8 months, we will ambush them. You guys are going to check out a house to buy tomorrow. Of course you will be purchasing it, and then your cover will begin. No contact with us directly. Don't blow this. I see promotions in your future if you pull this off." Dooley stated intently. "Here are your covers. You have a full week before you move in. Howard is going to paying for this so go wild. Dismissed." They both grabbed their covers and were walking out when Dooley stopped them. "Jack. You're gonna need this." With that he threw a black box at Jack. He opened it and nestled inside was a wedding ring and two wedding bands. And with that they walked out.

"A long term op. I don't think I can do this." Peggy stated.

Thompson raised an eyebrow, "Carter, you're more than capable for almost any mission we throw at you."

"Oh I know that, I mean I don't think I can go 8 months without killing you." Peggy smiled at him, eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Not if I don't kill you first. Now how about dinner while we establish our covers?" Thompson replied cheekily.

"Are you asking me out on a date, Agent Thompson?" She asked as she was gathering her things.

"Well you look like you're accepting." He replied. They walked out to where Angie worked. [Author's note: everything is canonically the same as it was after episode 8 of the show, expect Dooley is NOT dead.] They sat down facing each other.

"What can I get ya, English?" Angie walked up to them.

"I'll take the #12 and tea, please."

"Blondie. How are you doing? You know, I'm feeling very emotional today. I might start crying again." She said making fun of him.

"Please don't." Jack replied, looking very uncomfortable. "I'll take a #16 and a coffee please. Two creams two sugars."

"You're going to get diabetes, Jack."

"Please, you're talking to me? Ms. I put half a cup of cream into my tea."

"Touche." Peggy replied. "Alright, let's start discussing our covers. They didn't give us new names and most of it is true. We've known each other for 2.5 years. You are a lawyer and I am your legal secretary, so we met through work. Ugh I do despise the cliches. You proposed to me 6 months ago and our wedding was last month. We're gonna have to take some wedding photos."

"What for?" Jack asked, not looking up from the file.

"Because newlyweds have pictures of their marriage, Jack. God, I wonder how you've made it this far in your life without some one holding your hand."

"Have care how you speak, I am your husband after all." Thompson replied. "You may not be privvy to the idea, but wives listen to their husbands and we're gonna have to blend in. So better start obeying like you do during our...nefarious activities." He replied. "Carter, I honestly hadn't thought you that complacent in that...err...situation." His smile smug and a wink being thrown her way.

At that Peggy raised her high heel clad foot and ran it up his shin, she then removed her foot from her heel. His smile dropped from his face. She kept going, and brought her foot straight to his crotch. She pushed down a little, not enough to hurt him, but enough to make him wish they were in his bed right now. She leaned in close. "Who's in charge now, Jack?" She asked salaciously, she emphasized 'Jack' with more pressure.

"A number 12 for Peggy and 16 for the hot blonde. Your coffee and your tea. You okay there, Blondie?" Angie asked.

"I'm fine." Jack mumbled. Angie looked over to Peggy with a "cat who ate the cream" grin on her face, she winked at Angie and Angie took that as her sign to leave.

Peggy removed her foot and Jack's breathing returned to normal. They spent the rest of the time discussing their covers and enjoying each others company. They walked back to the office. Found no other work and decided to call it a day. As had become common, Jack would drive Peggy home. Today though, he took an alternate path.

"Where are we going?" Peggy asked?

"You'll see." Was all he gave her. They drove in silence for a few more minutes. Until they reached an apartment building.

"Jack, where are we? Are you planning on murdering me?" Peggy asked lightly.

"Just follow me." He opened the door, walked up the stairs, and then unlocked a door and walked in. Upon entry it was quite clear to her that this was Jack's apartment.

"Jack, what-" he silenced her as he reached next to her head and shut the door. Except he didn't move his hand. He stepped closer to her. And she immediately felt herself get wet.

He dropped his head next to her ear, biting it then whispering "Keep teasing me. See what happens." She took her hand and dragged it down his front until she was right above his crotch. And with that, his mouth was on her. He bit down on where her shoulder met her neck. And she moaned. His kisses kept going south while hands traveled north. He ran his hands along side her breasts and she shivered. He put is knee in between her thighs and pushed them apart. He pulled the zipper from the back of her dress down. And then pulled her dress off of her, so she was left clad in her black bra and her stockings. He roughly shoved his knee under her dripping pussy. She gasped at the sensation. He slowly, torturously pulled down her stockings. Then he pulled her underwear down while simultaneously unclipping her bra. She was naked and he was fully clothed. If she wasn't so hazy she would have done something about that. He put his knee back under her pussy. The friction felt amazing. "Grind on it Peggy. I want to see you ride my knee." He whispered roughly in her ear. She whimpered and complied. She rocked herself on his knee and ground her clit on it. Her climax was coming, she could feel it. He never stopped kissing and feeling her. Then she came with a shudder and a "Jack."

"Good girl." He whispered to her. Then he pulled off his shirt and pants and knelt before her. Before she even knew what was happening, he was kissing her right where she wanted. He used his lips, his teeth, his tongue and she was panting. He bit lightly down on her clit before shoving two fingers into her and she came not 40 seconds later. Then he picked her up bridal style and put her down on his bed. She was a jelly-like mess. He finally pulled down his boxers and rubbed his dick over her dripping lips. Peggy gasped again. And then he was in her. Pounding into her.

"Jack I'm about to cu-" he cut her off with a "No. Not until I say you can." And then he kept pounding into her. "Jack please. Please let me come."

"Not yet..." and then he whispered into her ear, "come for me Peggy" and she had the most explosive orgasm ever. 1 minute later she came for the 4th time and then he came. Panting in his bed, they both lied down for a minute. Then Peggy looked at the clock and saw it was 9:30. She gasped and started to hurriedly put her clothes on as Jack did the same. The ride back to her apartment was blissfully quiet. "See ya tomorrow Peg." Then he winked and she went back to the Griffith. Yeah, this was gonna be a great 8 months.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Peggy and Jack entered the SSR ready to take their wedding photos.

"Oh no, it's bad luck to see the bride the night before the wedding. Of course, I did a little more than seeing, but what does that mean for our wedding?" Jack whispered as they walked side by side to Dooley's office.

Peggy scoffed. "Jack I swear to God. You're going to get us caught."

"Good, you two are here. Your wedding photos are being taken today. Go get dressed. Your dress and tux are in the changing room. Get dressed, take the photos, then get back and study your covers." Dooley ordered. He was busy discussing figures and tactics for another op with a junior officer.  
They walked over to the changing room and saw a bridal gown and a tux laying down on a bench. They, trying to remain professional and discrete, changed on opposite sides of the lockers.

"Who has the rings?" Peggy asked.

"I do." Jack replied.

"How dare you, Jack? What kind of girl do you think I am? Getting married to you before being proposed to." Peggy told him, cheekily, while she was pulling the dress out of its cover. Suddenly Jack appeared around the corner of the locker.

"Margaret Carter, will you marry me?" Jack asked, grinning.

"No. Properly ask me Jack. You're asking me to give up my last name here. What will you call me then? Ask again."

Jack got down on one knee. "Peggy Carter, love of my life, will you pretty please with a cherry on top marry me?" Peggy looked like she was contemplating it. "I'll make sure you're on your knees before the night is over."

"Oh." Peggy's face flushed. "Yes." He laughed and she shooed him back so she could change.

Jack was waiting at the SSR where all the agents and the call girls were dressed to the nines so that wedding photos could be taken.  
Dooley knocked on the changing room so that he could escort her as her father. Peggy exited and grabbed Dooley's arm. They walked in awkward silence. "These pictures better be perfect." Dooley mumbled.

"You're telling me." Peggy replied. They shared a look. She walked down the aisle while the photographer took copious photos. Jack, playing the part, was looking like the lovestruck husband, except for that twinkle he had in his eyes. The wedding ceremony went off without a hitch.

"Jack, just put your arms around me." Peggy huffed. The photos were almost done and Peggy was getting antsy in her dress. Her dress, which had a sweetheart neckline, fitted boddess and was puffy after the waist, fit her magnificently.

"I didn't know you were that desperate, Carter." Jack replied.

"Okay, that's it." Peggy said as she turned out of his embrace to face him. She kept hitting him with her bouquet. "You. Piece. Of. Shit. Just. Take. The. Damn. Pictures. So. I. Can. Get. The. Hell. Out. Of. This. Dress." She enunciated each word with another hit. Jack started laughing and defending himself from the onslaught of hits. Eventually Peggy stopped and they both started cracking up, not even noticing the flash of light from the cameras.

"I think that's enough photos." Said the photographer, smiling knowingly.

"Oh thank God." Peggy muttered. "I can finally get out of this dress." She said as she was walking away.

"Need some help?" Jack asked with an unrepentant grin plastered on his face.

Peggy's face flamed up and as she turned and walked, her foot got caught on the hem of the dress and she tripped. Luckily, Jack caught her before she hit the floor. They both looks at each other and smiled. Another flash of light from the camera and Dooley's "I want you both in my office before you head out," broke them out of each other's eyes.

After getting changed, they both entered Dooley's office. "Alright, good sit down. You understand how important this op is? I need you both fully committed. Because we don't know how far in their connections go, we are going to have to make everything as official as possible. Which means, you two will legally be married for the next 8 months. After that you guys are free to get a quickie divorce and be done with each other. Not that you seem to mind being married, but I thought you should know. I need you both to sign here." He said handing them a marriage certificate. They both wordlessly signed the papers and exited the SSR. Today, however, they both went straight home to their respective locations and slept it off.

The week was over and Peggy and Jack drove to their new house, luggage in tow. They stopped in front of a 2 floored, white house with a big yard. Jack stopped his car in the driveway and got out to open the door for Peggy as their new neighbors started heading over, unbeknownst to them that they were all suspects in a criminal case.

"Hiya. I'm your new neighbor! I live right next door. My name is Joyce Palmer and that man over there is my husband, Louis Palmer." She said pointing to a man in front of her house. "But, I'm so happy such a darling couple bought this house."

"Oh, well thank you. My name is Margaret Carter-oh pardon I mean Margaret Thompson, most people just call me Peggy. This is my husband Jack Thompson." Peggy said. They all shook hands, while Jack spoke.

"You'd think after 6 months of marriage, that she'd be used to my last name." Jack said, oozing charm.

"Ooohhh. How darling, newlyweds!" Joyce cooed. Joyce was the typical housewife, pearls, blonde hair, brown eyes, perfectly pressed dress. Two kids played on their lawn. Louis had black hair and brown eyes, about a good half a foot taller than Joyce, with a medium build. "Should we be expecting little Thompsons soon?" Joyce asked, excited.

"Um, actually I can't have children. Some weird disease I have which robs me of having children." Peggy said, looking down. Jack, who didn't know this, quickly recovered.

"It's okay, we plan to adopt once we truly settle in. Now if you would excuse us, we have had a long trip and we have much to unpack."

"Yes of course. Have a nice day, and welcome to the neighborhood." And with that the Palmers walked back to their lawn. Jack and Peggy looked up at the house and the new life they would be sharing. They both sighed, and then walked into their new home.

Unpacking proved more difficult than expected. They both had so many boxes. "Okay, Jack those belong upstairs and those go in the kitchen." Peggy directed. "I'll take these boxes to the living room and start unpacking. When is the furniture arriving, again?"

"In about..." Jack trailed off, "right now." He finished as the moving truck came in and the movers brought the couches into the living room, along with the tables and the other thing that they had both neglected to acknowledge: a king sized bed that they would be sharing for about 8 months. Once everything was in place, they both went about unpacking everything. By the end of the day, they had finished unpacking everything and sat exhausted on their new couch. "I'm gonna head to bed, I need some sleep, you should join me."

"Hmmm," Peggy continued salaciously, "if I join you, we won't be getting much sleep." She finished darkly.

He winked at her and walked backwards til he hit the stair case and then promptly turned and jogged up the stairs. Peggy followed 2 minutes later, her body aching for his touch.


End file.
